Be My Way
by Windy Head
Summary: "..to a better life with you in it." When they found each other after so many years, they were nothing like brother and sister anymore. Hate and lack of understanding stopped them before, but having only each other can change things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **_Prologue_

...This is a memory from long ago. A memory of a silent summer night, when everything changed...

The time was already past midnight, not a person could be seen anywhere in the village, not a sound could be heard. The moon in the clear summer sky was the only witness of the tragedy that was about to occur.

They came silently, like foxes, hidden by the dark. Humans. They came here with a certain plan, carrying an evil intention in their pitch black hearts. Humans came to kill them all, all the Oni living in this peaceful village. They have done nothing wrong to humans, yet.. People are always scared of that they don't understand, that were stronger than them, and demons were one of those things.

As if it was day in the middle of the night, as if the sun has come down on them, the village was engulfed in light. Hot flames licked walls and roofs of the houses, burning the ones who were sleeping, alive. Fire ate everything in it's way. Loud screams and shouts destroyed the silence that was once upon the settlement.

Many lives ended that night when their small world fell into chaos. But it was the beginning of a new life to the only survivors. Two children of the Oni, a boy and a girl, brother and sister. It was the beginning of the story of Chizuru and Kaoru, the Yukimura twins.

Hand to hand they ran through the fields and forests, trying to get away from that nightmare as fast and as far as possible. As girls sore legs were unable to hold her anymore, girl fell down to the hard ground, bruising the palms of her hands. "Onii-san? Onii-san!" There was no time, the evil people were catching up to them. Girl quickly stood up, wiped her hands at already dirty clothes and started running again. She lost her brother from the sight in this dark forest. A lonely girl didn't stop running until the morning came. Then the rays of the dawning sun painted her small tired face, she sat down on the cold ground, tears flowing from her eyes. That moment, she felt like the loneliest child in the world. And that was almost true. On the other side of the forest her brother was in no better situation. He failed to protect the only family he had left. His younger twin sister was nowhere to be found, he didn't even know if she was still alive. It was all his fault.

After that night they never met again. Kaoru was taken in by Nagumo clan, Chizuru was taken in by their uncle Kodo. Separated, they grew up in different environments that changed them completely. Kaoru was despised, being hit and laughed at by his new family because he was just another male Oni, while females were valuable, and so he started to hate his sister. Chizuru forgot about that tragic night all those years ago and even that she had a brother.

Living separately for so long, neither of them would have expected to meet again. Up until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _Encounter_  
They stood not moving a muscle, facing each other again after such a long time. "...Kaoru-san?.." Chizuru was the first one to break the silence. The girl she met a few times before while patrolling the streets of Kyoto with Shinsengumi now looked a bit... different. She was wearing mans western clothing, a katana on her left hip. Also, the hair was cut short, making Kaoru more manly somehow. Despite the changes, Chizuru was sure it was the same woman from the capital.

"I finally get to see you again, Chizuru." A smirk on her face was confusing for the girl. "Do you know each other, Yukimura-kun?" Kondou asked. Chizuru casted a short glance at the man behind her. "We met a few times in Kyoto. " She explained in whisper.

Only a couple of hours ago, she and the commander of Shinsengumi, left the front line. It was Chizurus' mission to protect Kondou no matter what, but not to kill herself while at it. It was a promise she made with Hijikata, and brunette was going to keep her word.

So now when she saw a figure in the middle of the road, girl positioned herself between the commander and the stranger, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to pull it if anything happened. Seeing that it was only a girl she met in the capital, Chizuru felt more at ease.

"Why are you here?" Female asked the only logical question in this situation. The other stood still, keeping the same unchanging distance between them. Kaoru then looked the girl in the eyes, locking her gaze. "I have come to save my younger sister." _'Sister?..'_ a question popped up in her head. Even though she didn't voice it, the look on the girls face showed her surprise quite clearly. Kaoru started closing the distance between them slowly walking closer, eyes still fixed on Chizuru's. "Everything I have done so far from hiding my gender to coming here was for this moment. We are going to create a Raisetsu army resistant to sunlight and revive our Yukimura clan as it was before, my little sister." His plans sounded like a madmans' ramblings.

A sly smile formed on Kaoru's lips looking at girls widened eyes. She looked lost. "Don't you remember, Chizuru? I'm your twin brother. We got separated after our clan of demons was obliterated by humans for refusing to aid an anti-Bakufu faction.." His words were hard and bitter. "My face isn't proof enough for you?.." Kaoru took the sword from his hip and extended it "Then look at this katana. My Daitsuren is the mate to your Shotsuren. They both were passed down the Yukimura clan for generations, you should be aware of that." Indeed, the swords looked similar. So did her and his faces, Chizuru couldn't deny it.

"But.. father never said anything about that.." She whispered as recollections buried deep inside her memory started to pop up one after another. A village in flames, a young boy and girl running hand in hand through the forest... No, it can't be true... Kaoru stopped right in front of his twin sister. "Koudou? No, he isn't our father. He is just a relative from small branch of Yukimuras' clan, who took you in. And I was taken by Nagumo clan of Tosa." He explained in a bored voice as if it was obvious already. Girl backed a little, still shielding commander behind her back.

"Chizuru, come with me." Male extended his hand for her to take it, but brunette simply stared at it. She had a mission to fulfill for Shinsengumi, but more importantly, she made a promise to Hijikata, so there was no way Chizuru would go with Kaoru. "I won't go." She refused his offer, pushing males hand away.

But... A small voice in the back of her mind kept on repeating _'He's your only family. Maybe if you go, you'll be able to talk Koudou and Kaoru out of this before even more people die for their plans?'_ The thought wouldn't leave her head. Maybe this way it would be better? It's not like she is going to die, and she could also indirectly help the Shinsengumi.

Kaoru looked at his hand, his face unreadable. "So that's how it is... You choose those humans over me, who shares the same blood?" Girls decision was something he couldn't understand. How? Why? He was her only brother, her _twin_, and yet... "Then I will... with my own hands..—" Kaoru raised his katana, ready to blow a single hit that would kill the girl. Chizuru stared at the tip of the sword, not blinking and hardly breathing. There was nothing she could do now. She saw the sword swing down but... felt no pain. Instead, a loud metalic sound reached her ears as someone jumped in front of girl to shield her.

"Okita-san?.." Wasn't he supposed to be laying in bed? He shouldn't be fighting in such a horrible condition! "So persistant.." Man put a smirk on his face. "Right back at you." Kaoru gritted teeth. Even though Okita was in his Raisetsu form, the other brunet was definitely not on the losing side. Chizuru watched them crossing katanas repeatedly, unable to understand who had the upper hand. For a moment she was sure Shinsengumi captain would win, but then he started shaking from coughing, and his hair turned brown again. "No..." she whispered almost inaudibly. Chizuru stood up and started running their way. "DON'T!.. " Like in slow motion she saw Kaorus' smile, the blade of his katana shining in the sun. But female got there just in time. Her body slammed at her brothers, as girl wrapped her arms tightly around males waist. "Stop it, don't kill him. I-I'll... I'll come with you." She said determined. This was the only choice she had.

"Don't g— cough, cough... don't go.. Chizuru.." Okita tried to stop her, coughing up even more blood. "I can still.. fight." Leaning on his katana for support, warrior stood up, his green eyes burning with determination. It was painful for Chizuru to see him like that. Female turned her face away and said, "Take care of Kondou-san for me, Okita-san." It hurt to walk away, leave them there like that, to break a promise, but she knew she had to do this. "I'll be alright, so don't worry." Girl then casted one last glance at the men who protected her so many times. "...I'm sorry." Chizuru turned around and started walking after her brother who was already striding, a victorious smile on his face, finally getting what he wanted.

This was surely a beginning of a new life for Chizuru. A temporal life, she hoped. Brunette was sure she would soon be able to once again reunite with the Shinsengumi. _'I will be back in no time, I'm sure that after fathe— Koudou-san listens to me, he will understand his wrong doings.'_ Chizuru assured herself as she followed behind Kaoru. Her head high, female walked to the new, unpredictable future, where many hardships awaited her.

**_Authors Note  
_**_I will try to update once a week/two weeks, and posted this chapter right after the first one just to give the idea of my writing style. This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote, so if you have suggestions, I'd gladly listen to them!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _Trust_

The whole time they were making their way through the forest, Chizuru kept the same, unchanging distance from Kaoru, walking behind him. She wasn't going to run away and even if she tried it wouldn't have worked anyways as male was really fast. Maybe because of that, her twin looked completely relaxed and paid no attention to girl.

However, Kaoru did keep his guard up and when he suddenly stopped, Chizuru immediately understood something was wrong. "Chizuru, get behind me." This was really unnecessary as she was already hidden by his back. Female turned her head to one side then to the other, her eyes looking for some kind of reason for brothers actions. But what she saw wasn't an army of imperialists. It was... "...Kazama-san?" Why did he always show up at the worst time?

Blond Oni walked their way slowly, the usual smirk present on his face. "So _they_ lost the fight, I see." He had Shinsengumi in mind. "Hmp, not like I expected those weak humans to protect you anyways. " Kazama was talking to Chizuru alone, completely ignoring Kaoru. "They are not weak!" Girl exclaimed, her fists clenched. She saw just how strong the Shinsengumi were, how hard they struggled to protect her. There was no way female could just ignore harsh insults. These men were the bravest people she ever met, and it was now her time to be brave. "I left them of my own free will." Chizuru hoped her voice wasn't shaking. "This was my choice."

Smirk on Kazama's face widened after hearing her words. "Interesting.." He took a step closer to the twins. "It seems that the time I can take you with me finally came." She felt a wave of fear wash over her when the blond pulled his katana out. Insensibly girl started to back away to widen the gap between them.

Keeping his eyes on the Oni, Kaoru stepped in front of Chizuru covering her from Kazama. "I'm not going to give my sister to you." Male spoke in a serious voice, slight anger could be heard blended in it. He had sacrificed so much just to get his hands on the twin sister. No way in hell now would he give up without a fight. Male pointed the tip of his katana at Kazama. "You can still sheath your sword and let me take her with me." Blond suggested with a sly smile on his lips. "You should know better than anyone just how valuable a female demon is. What makes you think I would just let you have her? My sister is not going _anywhere_!" Kaoru shouted out as he kicked off and started the attack.

Kazama easily blocked every blow. His face was relaxed; it seemed like to him it was nothing more than a mere game. The swords crossed rapidly shooting sparks. Neither of warriors were going to give up. Kaoru gritted his teeth, pushing his katana with all strength he had. Blonde oni just snorted at these efforts. "You're just wasting my time. Enough of these childish games." Demons hair turned white, two pairs of pale horns peaked out of his hair. Devilish smile appeared on his face.

Kaoru did his best not to fall behind. His shoulder length hair bacame as white as snow, similar horns appeared on his head. But try was not enough. Like in a slow motion movie Chizuru saw Kazama smile triumphantly as the blande of his katana dropped, cutting Kaoru's right shoulder, deeply, almost severing his arm from the body. "NOO!—" Girl ran to her brother, tears rolling her cheeks. Male wasn't the nicest person she knew and he also hated his sister more than anything in this world but Chizuru couldn't stop herself from crying. In the end, he still was the only blood family member she had.

Female kneeled down to her brothers unmoving body. She carefully put his head on her lap. Males hair was of it's natural color again, the face, so similar to hers, framed by chocolate brown bangs looked peaceful, as if male was only taking a nap. "No... no... please, don't die.." Chizuru kept on whispering under her breath, tears silently falling down on males unchanging face.

She didn't moved an inche even when the blonde demon let out a sound similar to a sigh. "Looks like now you will be in the care of those weaklings again. I don't feel like taking you with me now, I still have an old score to settle with that fake demon commander of yours. So as for now I'll be taking my leave, but worry not, I'll come back for you soon enough." And with this blonde disappeared in the gust of wind.

Chizuru sniffed and whipped her tears off. She ran her hand over his hair again and started getting up when she saw his brows knitting together as his mouth distorted in painful matter. "Kaoru?.." Brunet slowly opened his eyes. A small sad smile appeared on his lips. "You are still here, Chizuru... " Male tried moving, but girl stopped him from it. "You shouldn't move, you lost a lot of blood already, the injury is very serious." As a daughter of doctor she could tell that he was on the brink of death, no need to mention that he would never be able to move his arm again. Only a miracle could save him. Even for an Oni this kind of cut was too hard to heal. And Kazama's sword also wasn't a simple one. It stopped the wound from closing and blood continued gushing out, painting the ground under male in crimson red.

"I thought you died.." Chizuru addmited. "And there is no way for me to help you. I'm sorry.." She lowered her head unable to look into brothers eyes anymore. When suddenly girl felt uninjured males hand softly pressing against her cheek. "You can.. help me." He whispered out. "I need some of your... blood."

It all made sense. Chizuru knew that Raisetsu would get stronger after drinking blood, so it would work even better with the original demons, she was sure of it. And they shared the same blood, so this definitely had to be the only way to help him. She owed at least this much to a person who protected her from Kazama.

Girl pulled her short sword from it's sheath. Female pressed the cold blade to the inner side of her arm until a thin red line appeared. Chizuru sucked a mouthful of blood and then leaned over. She took Kaoru's head into her hands and pressed her lips against his, making the blood enter males mouth. She repeated this a few more times until his bleeding stopped. Girl sighed and whiped her lips. She felt exhausted, but that didn't matter right now.

"Are you feeling better?" Male gave a small nod to her question. He was feeling a lot better, actually. The right side of his body still felt like on fire but it was way worse before. Sweet taste of sisters blood lingered in his mouth preventing him from thinking straight. Why was that so?.. Kaoru closed his eyes.

"...why did you stay here? Why did you save me? You barely know me. I said that I _hate_ you, Chizuru, yet you gave me your blood. Why?.." his voice trailed off. She was irrational acting like this. She was _naive_. "You are my brother and you protected me from Kazama. That alone is enough reason for me to stay." Chizuru answered truthfully. Maybe she was being stupid helping her former enemy, but there was no way she could have left him here to die. It was against her nature. She wished for mutual trust. Somewhere deep inside Chizuru hoped that in the end everything would solve and eventually the hate her brother had for her would lessen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _Faith_

_'That alone is enough of a reason for me to stay.'_ Sisters words echoed in his head. She really was a stupid girl. Didn't she understand that he protected her just for his own personal needs? Not because he was a warrior and it was his duty, and definitely not out of love as he hated her from the depths of his heart. No, his plan was to make her life miserable. And if he let her to live with another high class Oni it would be the same as forgiving her and forgetting his rage. As if that would happen.

Male slowly opened his eyes. They couldn't stay here forever after all. They had to move before someone found them, or even worse - attacked. Kaoru was wounded and unable to fight while Chizuru was practically useless. She barely knew how to protect herself for a short period of time. As a girl, she did that much great, he had to addmit. But it would be no help in a real fight.

Kaoru started sitting up carefully pulling his injured arm together. However before he did as much, brunette wrapped her one arm around her brothers waist using the free arm to get a tighter hold of his uninjured arm and putting it on her shoulder for Kaoru to grab onto. He kept silent. Not like twin had any other choice. Showing female his weakness was something he considered shameful but deep down he actually felt thankful to the girl for not ditching him in the middle of the forest. "Heh.. So you're actually a lot stupider than I thought. You could use this as a chance to escape.. " But to this Chizuru only shook her head. "I have to talk with father about Ochimizu. I can't let him to create an army of Raisetsu! So maybe if I talk to him he'll understand that he's in the wrong.. " Her voice trailed off.

A sly smile appeared on Kaoru's face. If Chizuru was to act like that further it would only make things easier for him. "I'd love to see you try... Either way, first we have to catch up with him." Male stated the obvious. "As for now, let's find a place for the night." Kaoru tilted his head upwards moving his gaze at the already darkening sky. Setting sun painted their surroundings in bloody red. It was going to be windy; something was about to change forever, he felt it in his bones.

Girl followed her brothers gaze before shifting her strength to the other leg, moving her arm so it would be easier to carry the injured male. She tightened her grip around his waist and started walking.

When they finally stopped it was completely dark. Night fell upon twins sooner than they wanted it to. Carefully helping Kaoru to sit down female sighed lightly. She felt exhausted after having to half-carry her brother this whole time. Soundlessly she turned to creat a small campfire. After that was done and shadows from orange flames started dancing on their faces, Chizuru finally broke the silence. "I have to check your wound, Kaoru-san." Her brother was a pureblood Oni thus his healing exceeded humans and even furies, but the injury was nearly grave. She had to make sure if everything was alright.

Chizuru undid the bandage and gasped. She didn't expect it to be that bad. The wound wasn't healing like it should have. _'It must be because of Kazama's sword...'_ She thought to herself while inspecting the injury. A red line marked males skin where the poisoned katana had cut through. Blood had stopped some time before, but the whole upper part of his chest and right shoulder was dark brown from dried blood. Area around the wound was starting to swell.

Female gently wiped off the old blood to take a better look at it. When her fingers touched the swollen skin Chizuru suddenly pulled them away. "You're burning!" Brunette exclaimed putting the palm of her hand over males forehead to check if temperature was the same through the body. Kaoru didn't answer. He simply enjoyed the soothing feel of her cold hand on his burning skin. Male was in a lot of pain and it became stronger with every step they took so he was happy when they finally stopped to rest for the night. This whole time he was silently enduring it. But boy couldn't take it anymore. His face twisted in pain as a silent cry escaped his lips.

Worried expression deepened on her face as Chizuru poured the last of their water on piece of cloth and put it on his head. She prayed that he would get better by the morning. She sat beside him watching as male turned and twisted in his shallow sleep. A few times boy mumbled something incoherent before falling to silence again.

When the morning finally came, Kaoru opened his eyes, his face looking grayish from tiredness. He turned his head to the side and saw his sister sleeping soundly holding his hand in hers. Male wondered if she stayed like that the whole night before falling asleep. A light smile appeared on his features. This was too easy. Boy extended his other hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from sisters face.

She looked so peaceful and carefree while asleep. "..so defenseless. " Brunet could easily end her life here and now, but he had other objectives. He wanted her to suffer like he did. To feel the pain in which he had been living this long. To burn. "I'll make your life a living hell, my dear sister. Why was that so we are so similar but lead such different lives?.. I just want justice, that's all. Don't you think it's fair?.." There was no answer what so ever from the sleeping girl.

After casting one last hateful glace at his twin sister, Kaoru stood up and went to look around. He could already move by himself and pain went away after whole nights sleep. Truly, girls blood did miracles. In fact, he might not even be here if not for her. Kaoru shook his head as if to get rid of thoughts like these and his striding changed to running.

Oni ran through the forest showered in the gold of raising sun until he heard something in the distance. As muffled sounds of the battle reached his ears, male slowed down and eventually stopped. He kept himself well hidden in the shadows. Young man watched the battle for a while before turning his back to it. They had to hurry before the Wolfs of Mibu caught up on twins. Kaoru couldn't let those humans ruin his plans _again_.

When he got back, Chizuru was still asleep. Male got closer and shook girl by her shoulder. "Wake up, dear sister, it's time we get going. " Big brown eyes opened immediately and she shot up from sitting position. For a few moments female seemed to be at a loss, not sure exactly where she was. But after seeing her brothers face in front of her, realization dawned and a shadow crossed girls face.

"Kaoru-san." She said instead of a 'good morning'. "How are you feeling today? Can you move now?" Obvious worry was heard in her voice. Brunette extended her hand and just like last night put it on his forehead to check the temperature. "It looks like you're better." Remembering what happened yesterday Chizuru turned her body to face his, her legs curled under her before looking into males eyes again. "I have to examine your injury. " She stated.

Kaoru didn't really have a choice what to do what she told him. His sister grew up with a doctor as her father, and he was still too weak to resist. Besides, girl only meant good, she made his life easier. "Go ahead." Kaoru took his jacket and shirt off and laid down. A light shiver ran down his body as male felt the soft touch of Chizuru's fingers against his skin. The usual smile appeared on mans lips when he saw her surprised expression. "It's healing faster. Only a thin line is left." Girl stated unbelievably. Only last night it looked that he might not make it, and today it almost looked as if nothing happened. At least on the outside.

"Of course. It's all because we are Oni, and also, your blood helped a lot." He said matter-of-factly, then got up and put his clothes back on. Male turned to the her and extended his hand. "Let's go now, Chizuru. " Giving him a firm and determined nod, she took his hand and they both started to run. Hand in hand, like that time. Towards a new future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **_Depths_

Time went on. One day was the same as another: constant running, stopping only to eat and sleep. A few times they met groups of Imperial Army, but Koudou wasn't with them.

Some things _did_ change, however.

The life threatening injury Kaoru had obtained merely a few days ago was now gone without a sign. Not even a scar on his smooth skin. They were Oni, after all. Surely, his sisters blood only made it heal faster. Nevertheless, when one morning Chizuru undid the cloth bandage and saw that the wound was completely gone, a surprised expression appeared on girls face. Kaoru seemed to enjoy brunettes astonishment as his lips curled into a belittling smile.

"Ah, your injury has healed! How do you feel?" Shadow of worry crossed females features. Yes, the wound wasn't there anymore, at least on the surface of skin. But what if young mans muscles haven't healed normally yet? As a daughter of a doctor she still couldn't believe it would be as easy as this. Even more so when it was supposedly a grave injury done by a sword meant for slaying demons.

"Great, of course." He stated in obvious voice. They were Oni, not some weak _human_. They could take more than that. Kaoru only sighed. She clearly still thought of herself as of one of _them_. And that was what sickened him the most. As a male Oni he was always looked down on as an unneeded mouth to feed, a completely worthless child, despised by all and loved by none. But she... she had it _all_. She was a valuable female demon, brought up by a loving step father, cherrished by those human warriors and fake demons, even hunted by the head of the West Oni family to become his bride. And yet she took no notice of it. She didn't understand. Nor would she ever, Kaoru was sure of it. His sister was blind to it. But he will make her see. Make her _pay_ for her ignorance.

Male stood up. "Let's get moving." Chizuru gave him a firm nod and followed her brother. She believed his words, but worry didn't leave her and stayed like a cold lump in her throat. Of course, girl had already done everything that was in her powers, and yet...

"Could you stop mopping around already? The worry on your face makes me want to _throw up_." A sly smile appeared on his disgusted face as he watched the girl lowering her head in apologizing manner. Such a simple and _unworthy_ being is was.

No, unworthy wasn't the right word to describe the female.

His idiot sister played an important part in this big plan of Koudou's. The plan of creating an Empire of Furies. To Kaoru, however, it sounded like a crazy man's blabbering sometimes. He simply wished for too much, and there was hardly any chance for his plans to come true.

The reason male helped the old man was a personal thing - revenge. This, and also his clan restoration. He was ready to do absolutely _anything_ for that.

Even if it meant becoming a half Raisetsu himself.

However, for any plan to work they needed his sister. Right now he was closer than ever to achieving his dreams. And yet, Kaoru wasn't completely satisfied with this situation. It was hard to say what the reason was; he had an idea, though. It was Chizurus' kindness - it annoyed him to no end. Male had clearly stated that he detested her, but despite the fact she still acted like a caring sister. Kaoru didn't want to admit it, but that idiot saved his life, in more than one ways.

His hate for **twin** kept him going through the hard times, and now **she** stoped that Kazama bastard and even nursed him back to health.

The strength of her will and motherly caring - was that what those human warriors found so lovable in his sister? They obviously didn't see the depths of it.

But did he?..

Or was he simply jealous? _ 'There is no reason for me to get jealous. My **dear** sister is with me, not with them. She choose me instead of those filthy humans.'_

And yet a small nagging feeling stayed deep in his heart.

"Kaoru-san, is something the matter?" Worry crept on her face again seeing her brother loosing himself in deep thinking. Did something hurt, but he tried to hide it? Or was he making plans and coming to important decisions for their future?

"It's none of your business. Besides, we're here." With a swift movement of his head male gestured at the temporary camp for Imperial Army. Koudou stood not far from the entrance, talking with some soldier.

"Father!" Brunette exclaimed as she walked to the old man in a fast stride. Koudou turned his head to the sound of her voice as the shadow of his usual soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Ah, Chizuru. It's been ages." It truly had been. But this was nowhere near a hearty meeting of a daughter and father. _'If only the circumstances were different..'_ she thought to herself, but then shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. She couldn't change anything anyways.

Chizuru stopped a few meters from her father. "We need to talk, fath— Koudou-san." They weren't blood related; she tried to get that idea to her head. The only truth.

The bald man nodded seriously, even if his face didn't show it and the unwavering smile stayed plastered on his lips. "I agree. There is a lot we have to discuss, Chizuru." He gestured girl to follow him to some less open place. Female casted her glance behind to make sure her brother was coming as well.

When they were finally alone, Chizuru spoke up. "You are not my real father, are you, Koudou-san?" The corners of his lips trembled a little. "So you found out."

It was just like Kaoru said. Her brother _didn't _lie to her.

"But that means nothing, right, Chizuru? I brought you up like my own child, and now, that you are here, we can restore the Yukimura clan together!" Koudou said enthusiastically, his hands thrown up to the sky. "That is exactly why I came here, Koudou-san. Please, stop this! There is no need for innocent people to suffer because of your dreams of recreating the Oni clan!" Her voice was the one of a beggars.

Truly pathetic. Kaoru watched the scene revolve before his eyes, already knowing how it would end. His twin had no chances of changing Koudou's mind. That man was half crazy, after all.

"Ah, Chizuru.. You don't understand, do you? You would become the princess of the new Oni Empire!" But brunette only shook her head furiously. "This isn't right!" She couldn't let him do this.

However, before female could open her mouth again, she felt the hard handle of the katana push the air out of her lungs with a strong punch delivered by her foster father. Right before everything went to black, an emotionless whisper of the bald man reached her ears. "I'm sorry, Chizuru.. "

**_Authors Note  
_**_A small note that from next chapter is gonna be somewhat darker and longer. I'm really busy these days with my school so after next chapter (which will be posted next week on 29th most probably) I will be taking a week of break, just a heads-up!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _Pain_

Chizuru opened her eyes but there was nothing there; darkness completely surrounded her. A shiver ran down girls spine even though there was no wind here, in this some kind of room she came to. Female tried to move her arms and legs enough to at least sit up, but it was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be; there were ropes around her wrists and ankles stopping the girl from moving much if at all.

".. Where am I?" Eyes having adjusted to the dark enough to see the walls of a small room she was held at Chizuru turned her head to where she thought of doors to be.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the corner of the cell. "You are in the castle we took over recently, in it's basement, to be more exact." Man in the shadows lit up an oil lamp and in the blink of an eye the room came to the light, and brunette had to shut her eyes close until she could see normally again and make out the contours of a bald middle-aged man.

"Why did you lock me here?!" This didn't look good. At all. Why did he act like this? He was nothing like the man she grew to love as her father. That good-willed parent was no longer here. Chizuru had no one but herself to trust and rely on now— almost. Shinsengumi had already became her second family, but she always felt like a bother there. None of them said anything, of course, and they protected her no matter what. But what could Chizuru do for them instead? Brew tea? Do laundry? Tend simple wounds? She still felt useless.

Also, there was one more person.

Kaoru needed her. Even if it was for an ill intent, he still did. And female finally felt stronger. She managed to help her brother, to save his life. In these past few days Chizuru got somewhat attached to her twin. The more she watched him, the more time they spent together, the more sure she was that he wasn't a bad person deep down. He never was. The life he lead was just too harsh on him. Male was hurt badly, both physically and psychologically, and she wasn't there to help him. Chizuru was living her simple and ignorant life at that time.

But now she had the chance to fix it, at least a bit. It was a rare opportunity to get everything back to it's own place.

As long as they had each other.

Man in the corner let out a light sigh and woke the girl from her thoughts. "It's not like I had any other choice. You didn't want to help me of your own free will, so this was the only way, you see." He walked closer to the girl tied up on the ground, fastened a cloth over her mouth and took females arm. "Now, if you don't mind.." Ignoring female's squirming to get away from him, Koudou pulled his sword of it's sheath and made a clean, vertical cut on her inner arm and collected the blood into a small glass bottle until the wound closed and healed completely not leaving a scar behind. "This will do for now.." He whispered as a content smile bloomed on bald man's lips.

After standing up male walked to the door and casted one last glance at the girl he had called daughter for many years. "Chizuru.. This could have ended differently if only you agreed to my suggestion. But _now_... " He didn't finish the sentence, and instead opened the doors on the side. Weird noises were heard behind them, and now Chizuru saw what it was.

Hid by the doors was another room, around the size of the one she was in, and it was full of blood thirsty furies. Their red eyes were glowing with crazyness, lips curled into a devilish smile.

"You can go eat now." Koudou told the Raisetsu before closing the doors behind himself as he left Chizuru alone with them.

This was all the monsters wanted to hear. One over the other they raced to the helpless girl on the ground. Soon, she was buried in the crowd of fake demons.

They bit her all over, piercing the smooth skin of girls neck, arms and legs, teeth sinking into Chizuru's flesh and making girl to cry out as she chocked both on her own tears and the cloth in her mouth. A strong shiver ran through her body when she felt cold, wet tongues caress the fresh wounds licking off the hot blood. Other furies that were unable to find an empty space to bite into, ripped females clothes, revealing even more of the soft skin and practically stripping her bare.

Muffled screams continued through the whole night, and female was unsure of what happened first: the morning came, her voice broke down or the Raisetsu were full enough to leave her alone.

Chizuru laid naked on the cold, blooded ground, finally by herself after those monsters had left; strong shivering shook her from time to time, red from crying her eyes were wide open and unblinking. Girl cringed from every little sound eventually shrinking into a ball, hugging her knees up to her chest. Even to breath in and out was a hard work. Not to mention trying to keep her mind clear and intact.

Without a warning, the doors swung open and someone entered. Chizuru shut her eyes as her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. _'No, I don't want any more of this, no..'_ The same single thought ran through females head again and again while her mouth didn't let a sound out.

"They got you good, I see." The voice she heard wasn't the one of the bald man— this was her brother. The only real family she had. A twin, who hated her more than anything in this world.

Nevertheless, he was her sole _hope_ right now. Girls lips moved, inaudibly forming incoherent words until finally, a whisper could be heard. "P-Please... help.." Her eyes were fixed on the male.

He walked closer to her and then crouched beside the girl. "Now you know how I felt for many years - indeed, it was a different situation, yet the _pain_ I felt was the same." He meant both physical and psychological pain. Kaoru was speaking the truth, she could tell from the bitterness in his voice. "So tell me, my dear sister, how does it feel being used by others? Having no chances of escaping from your fate? How does it feel to be all _alone_?!" He shouted out angrily. They were even now, but he still couldn't let it go all that easily. The answer brunette gave him, however, wasn't something he'd expected.

"I'm not.. alone. Y-You were.. not alone.. either." A shiver shook her again. "We have.. each other."

For the short time they were traveling together, she had been having these weird dreams. They were like memories from a long, long time ago. In her dreams, she saw herself running through the fields hand in hand with a little boy who looked just like her. The boy would give her a flower crown. And that was when the dream would turn into a nightmare. Everything would drown in flames and she would fee; boys hand slipping from her own until she would let go and get lost all alone.

A feeling in her guts told Chizuru that the boy from the dream was no other but Kaoru. "We used to.. have fun.. together, d-didn't we?.." It was taking all out of her to say this much. She lost too much blood and had no energy to keep speaking anymore. Everything started fading, blurring out, the image in the corners of her eyes was turning black.

Female was loosing consciousness, and there was no guarantee she'd ever regain it. So before that, she had one more thing she wanted him to know. "I-I'm sorry for.. your difficult.. life. But I.. love you... Kaoru.. _Brother_. " Girl sighed after saying so much and closed her eyes. Now she could die in peace.

But at that moment his lips found hers and Chizuru felt thick and hot liquid flow to her mouth. Kaoru gave her his blood. "Don't you think of dying, I still haven't forgiven you _yet_. " Male said as he pulled away. His voice was as harsh as ever, but he meant what he said and Chizuru thought that she felt the hidden care deep within the words. Maybe it was just her imagination, but that moment it didn't matter.

Kaoru repeated the action once more and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. What in the world was he doing helping her? Male didn't know the answer himself. Did he act on the spur of the moment? That was probably it, or so he wanted to make himself believe. Kaoru despised that girl so much and yet, here he was, voluntarily giving his own blood to save her life. There had to be something wrong with him.

Ever since he became a part of Nagumo family, he had been creating plans of making his sister suffer, feel the same pain he had to live with for so many years. It seemed that he was about to succeed - the sight of her broken and left for dead was something he'd always dreamed about. But... it didn't feel like he had finally achieved it. No, instead it felt like Kaoru was even further away from it now. Why? Wasn't it what he wanted? Why wasn't he happy? Wasn't it enough to satisfy him? And it suddenly dawned on him.

It were her words that made it this way.

She was tortured and made to endure horrible pain because of him, even if indirectly; he deceived into becoming a Raisetsu and hurt her human 'friend'. But all Chizuru said on the brink of death was '_sorry_' and '_I love you_'. Such a stupid girl. How could his sister claim that she loved him? She knew _nothing_ about Kaoru.

But what shook him the most, what made him to help her was a completely different thing.

He wasn't.. alone? They had _each other_? Kaoru's first though was to call it bullshit, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Because she was right.

Wasn't it the thoughts of Chizuru that kept him going?

Shaking his head as if to get rid of it Kaoru took of his cape and wrapped his sisters body in it before picking her up from the ground. Girl was a lot lighter than he thought she'd be; brunet wondered whether it was due to the huge blood loss or she was always like this - not like it mattered much though.

Male stood up with his twin in his arms and turned to the doors, but stopped right after exiting as he felt a weak grip clench his shirt.

"Will you stay with me?.." Chizuru whispered as she looked up at him, two pairs of brown eyes locking for an instance before male quickly looking away. "I told you I haven't forgiven yet." He almost barked out. Female ignored the harshness in his words and smiled lightly; it was her brothers way of saying 'yes'.

Content with his answer girl closed her eyes and dozed off finally able to relax a bit.

Kaoru stood still for a bit looking down at his sister. It was the second time she threw his life into a dismay; but this time he wasn't going to give up.

Male ran from the camp with a sleeping girl in his arms as dawning sun covered them in cold yellow. He didn't turn to look back once; that part of his life was finally over. It was a fresh start. A new way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _Goodbye (Part I)  
_

When Chizuru opened her eyes it was already way past noon. Which surprised her, naturally; she was pretty sure they left _that place _in the morning.

Girl carefully sat up to take a better look around. The place she found herself now was unfamiliar. Trees surrounded her from every side, indicating that she was in the woods again. But the small campfire a few meters away made it feel more like a camp rather than a random place in the middle of nowhere. However, there was no one around. "Kaoru?.." A weak cry left her dry throat, yet no answer came. Nevertheless, Chizuru was sure her brother was somewhere near, simply had to be. He wouldn't leave her alone like this, right?

Brunette wrapped herself tighter in the cape male had covered her with. The weather wasn't windy, but she felt cold seeping into her bones as warmth was slowly leaving her body. That was when she noticed a pile of nicely folded clothes placed beside her. It looked like the western uniform Kaoru was wearing himself, but the color was of red wine. On top lied her Shotsuren. "I suppose these are for me.." Girl seemed to waver for a moment more before ultimately deciding to wear it.

Surprisingly enough, clothes were a perfect fit. Contented, Chizuru tied her short sword on her left side."I'll have to get used to it, I guess." It was a male uniform as well, but the feeling was completely different from the attire she used to be wearing daily while living with the Shinsengumi. This one was tighter and restricted movements more. Nevertheless, she liked it; smiling to herself Chizuru wondered if she and Kaoru looked even more alike right now. To check if she was correct girl firstly had to find her twin. Which was a bit of a problem. She had not the slightest idea where could he have gone, not even the direction her brother left at.

If someone attacked her right now, she'd be able to block first few blows at most especially in such a condition. Her body wasn't in pain anymore and she felt energy running through her veins again, but the memories of last night were impossible to erase, and it was eating her alive. Body might have healed, but soul was still broken.

But girl didn't have to worry about it for too long.

"So you're finally up." An indifferent voice behind her woke Chizuru from her thoughts. She spun around almost tripping over her own feet still not used to new footwear.

"Kaoru!" Even Chizuru herself couldn't explain why seeing her brother again made her that happy, but right now it didn't matter. And to think that there was some kind of glint of relief in his eyes when he saw her up and well.. Was that her imagination? Or did he really care?

Male walked past her and put out the fire before turning to face his twin. "If you're feeling okay we shall get going." And with that he started walking not stopping to wait for still dumbfounded sister. It was time he returned her to those human warriors and got rid of this burden. It was starting to drive Kaoru mad; the mixed up feelings he found himself having since seeing her all broken both mentally and physically were something that was unneeded in his life. Was that girls kindness and warmth rubbing off on him? No way. Then why did he save her? Why did he want to return her 'home' to the Shinsengumi? Deep down Kaoru knew he wasn't the same anymore. She changed him too much already, it was starting to get dangerous.

Thus leaving her seemed like the only logical decision.

"Kaoru... I've been thinking... Could we visit our old home? I know that there is nothing more than ruins there, but... Please, it's really important for me!" Brunette pulled him out from his deep thinking with this strange and unexpected request.

"The place it all started, heh.." Insensibly a smile passed his face. It reminded of those times they were still living happily with their family. "If you insist." This was just perfect. He could easily take her back to the Wolf's of Mibu without her own notice or unnecessary questions. However smile on her face after hearing this, that look of sheer happiness, stung his heart a little. There had to be something wrong with him.

* * *

The journey to return Chizuru was harder than he first imagined it.

It seemed that they were always a moment too late. Every time twins passed another abandoned camp place where those human warriors resided a day or few ago, Kaoru got more and more annoyed. He was in a rush. And Chizuru noticed it; her brothers changes were making her worry.

After they stopped for the night one time, she couldn't stop herself from asking anymore. "Is something the matter? You look stressed." Girl sat down beside her brother. "I will understand if you don't want to travel with me. After all, it's my fault you led such a life.. So you don't have to push yourself." Chizuru felt like she was a bother again. While staying with the Shinsengumi she at least had her own place there, doing odd jobs, sometimes helping Yamazaki to take care of the wounded. And in this case, she was simply useless. "I'm sorry." Brunette stood up and turned to walk away, but right before she did, Chizuru felt him grab her wrist.

"It's not that." Male let go of her hand and stood up as well. "I'm taking you back to your precious weaklings."

_**Authors Note  
**_**I know this a bit overdue (about a week) and I'm sorry I haven't updated for more than 3 weeks. The good thing is that school year is coming to an end, so the updates should be weekly again. I hope. Also, a big thank you to _worldreminiscence_ for reviewing and helping me improve my dialog writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **_Goodbye (Part II)_

Did she hear that right? No way. "Do you mean it? That you will let me go back to the Shinsengumi?" Girl re-asked still in shock. It was just too unexpected, too unrealistic.

He thought she'd be happy to hear it, but the expression girl was wearing on her face was nowhere close to a smile or at least relief. Her eyebrows furrowed as worry crept on her features. Chizuru simply couldn't get it. "But.. Wasn't your objective to capture me?" His sudden change didn't make sense.

"You are such a masochist, my dear sister, aren't you?" Kaoru was back to his old antagonistic self. If that was what she wanted to see, then be it. Anything to get rid of her as soon as possible. Staying together any longer would be troublesome. He was starting to loose himself, Kaoru felt the pieces of this carefully created mask slipping through his fingers. And no matter how much he might have hated his sister, he didn't want her to see that side of him. His whole existence was screaming 'Don't come closer, it's dark inside!', but Chizuru seemed to ignore it all. One day she will get hurt for having such a kind and gentle heart, he was sure of it.

"As for now you should just be glad I changed my mind, right?" He tried to catch her gaze, but she looked away. "Anyways, if we hurry, we could catch up to them before the dawn." Male didn't feel like sleeping anymore. The sooner they got to those filthy creatures, the better.

Absentmindedly girl nodded and followed her brother a few steps behind. There were a lot of things on her mind right now and she needed to think about it alone for some time, and since it didn't seem like Kaoru was going to keep the conversation going anymore, it was the perfect opportunity.

She was worried. Happy. Disappointed. But for the most part, confused. Chizuru missed the fearless and strong yet friendly men of the Shinsengumi, and felt excited when she heard she'd be seeing them again. But at the same time she felt let down and betrayed. Brunette wished to see the village the twins were born at more than anything. He promised they would! Was that her brothers plan from the start? Chizuru had no right to be upset with it considering the situation, but still..

"..finally." Girl almost bumped at her twin when he suddenly came to a stop. She looked up to see what was the reason, and it took only a second to understand. "We're here." Kaoru entered the camp not waiting for his sister to say anything. But she felt frozen to the ground. What if they didn't want her back? What if they felt better without her here? What if..?

"Get a move on before I change my mind." He grabbed her by the hand and started pulling girl after him. Kaoru didn't mean it, if course; this whole journey since leaving Koudou was for this moment when he could leave her once and for all. Insensibly male clenched her hand stronger. "This is what you wanted, right?" But she wasn't so sure anymore.

However before they could enter the temporal Shinsengumi base, Kaoru felt cold blade of katana pressing against his neck from behind. The pressure was too weak to cut males skin, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable.  
"State who you are and what are your reasons to be here!" The icy voice was strict, merciless and undoubtedly familiar...

"Saito-san!" Name of her comrade escaped girls lips as the warrior lowered the sword and sheathed it.

"Yukimura?" It sounded like a question; considering for how long she'd been gone it wasn't much of a surprise. "I.. We thought we'd never see you again." The 3rd division's captain looked as composed as ever but Chizuru knew he didn't expect her here.

"I though so too." She gave the warrior a warm smile. "Is everyone else here too?" Girl looked around but didn't notice any faces she used to see everyday. Now that she stood here, in front of Saito, she realized just how much did she miss them all.

However male only shook his head. "The vice-commander left for north, Shinpachi and Sano left the Shinsengumi right after you did. As for Heisuke, Okita and commander..." He didn't finish and just looked away. No words were needed. Chizuru covered her mouth as she felt tears streaming her face.

They were gone forever, and she didn't even get to say goodbye. She wasn't here when it happened, she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Both men stood there silent until she calmed down and her tears for lost friends ceased to flow. "How did you manage to come back, Yukimura?" Warrior changed the topic to take her mind of it.

"Kaoru brought me back." She gestured at her brother who stayed out of the conversation this whole time. "He's not an enemy anymore!" Chizuru added to clear any misunderstandings before they could rise. Saito didn't look completely convinced, but he trusted girls judgment.

"Are you going to stay then?" He asked her, ignoring the twin, but keeping his eye on this former enemy. What he got from Chizuru, though, was only tensed silence. Deciding between two important things looked impossible, but girl breathed and shook her head firmly. "I'm leaving together with my brother. I'm sorry, Saito-san."

The purple haired man didn't look surprised in the least, and even if he did, he hid it well. "Understood."

However the brunet next to her did't react as calmly. "What do you mean you're not staying?! You wanted to stay with these filthy creature, did you not?" He simply couldn't get it. A womans mind was a mystery to him. "I _detest _you, and I don't want to see you in my eyes again." Kaoru said in the end, throwing his triumph card right in her face. But it didn't work this time.

"You promised me you'd take me to our village. I just want to see it, and I'll leave you after that, please." She grabbed her brother by the arm before he could walk away. Seeing that her twin didn't try to pull away, Chizuru turned her head to Saito again, focusing her attention on the older warrior. "You don't have to worry about me, Kaoru can protect me, I'll be alright." She gave him a warm smile, trying to convince the 3rd division captain.

"Good luck on your way, Yukimura. May we meet again sometime." He said softly, even if they both knew they would probably never meet again.

"Give my wishes to Hijikata-san when you meet him!" Girl exclaimed and waved her former comrade last goodbye.

This was the last time they saw each other. That part of her life came to an end, but another exciting journey awaited, and maybe this was just for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _Homecoming_

Chizuru strode at a fast pace pulling Kaoru behind herself as he followed unwillingly. But even this didn't seem to ruin her excitement. After all, in front of them lay a long way home. A place filled with precious memories.

"We should find a place to stay for the night." Male stopped all of a sudden. "You haven't slept for two days already, it would be a real drag if you were to pass out in the middle of journey." Now that he mentioned, girl remembered skipping on sleep last night to catch up with the Shinsengumi. She felt fatigue taking over her body.

"You're right." Brunette nodded and started preparing a place to sleep further away from the road as Kaoru set the campfire. When everything was done, Chizuru laid down and wrapped herself in a blanked, her back facing the fire. "Goodnight." But there was no answer from her brother, at least at first. After a few moments of silence she heard an almost inaudible 'Go to sleep already' from his side. A smile appeared on girls lips; this felt so natural as if they were living together again.

However for her twin it was something too out of ordinary. For years he had no one to tell him 'good night' before going to sleep, and now, that she was here with him again, she messed everything up. That girl was getting closer to him with every passing day, she was taking of his cold and cruel mask of bit by bit with every movement she made towards him. But letting her to get to know the real, hidden self was too dangerous. And yet, even to his surprise, Kaoru wished for nothing more than his sister to reveal those dark secrets, lighten him of the burden he had to carry for such a long time.

Feeling like this scared him.

What if she left him alone again after giving him this fake hope? What if she got so disgusted she didn't want to see him ever again? What if-?

"..Kaoru." A hushed voice pulled his from his deep thinking. Was something wrong? Male sat up, his gaze moving to girls face. She laid on her back, her eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar. There was no doubt that she was asleep. His sister was sleep-talking? Now that's something new. She never did that, at least before.

"N-No.. please, stop.. leave me alone!" Her whispers turned to silent pleadings and grew louder until she was almost screaming. Chizuru turned and twisted, but was still asleep.

"..a nightmare?" This was the only logical explanation. Kaoru walked to his twin and crouched beside her. Male grabbed girl by her shoulders and shook her carefully. "Chizuru, wake up." It wasn't working, even when he put it more power into shaking her awake. Instead, it seemed to become even worse. Brunette pushed him away, crying for help and begging to stop, to leave her alone. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she cringed and hugged her knees to her chest.

And the worst thing about it was that he couldn't do anything about it.

Kaoru felt useless; he failed to even wake her up, not to mention that she was still nowhere near calming down.

She was in a lot of pain now - wasn't that what he wished for this whole time? 'No..' he denied mentally. All Kaoru ever wanted was equality, the possibility to make a choice he never had. Male knew Chizuru was reliving that nights experiences, that pain and terror he caused her indirectly. Was it worth it? 'Yes' - that's what he would have said without giving it any second thoughts. But now... Everything changed, he changed.

Wrapping his arms around her Kaoru clutched the girl tightly, pulling her as close as possible. "Wake up, please!"

He felt Chizuru's body relax as her breathing returned to normal pace. Fluttering her eyes open female looked around trying to figure out where she was. "K-Kaoru?" Twin was holding her in his arms with such force, she could barely breathe.

Letting his sister go instantly brunet pulled away leaving her some space. "Finally. You woke me up with your sleep-talking." Male grumbled turning his face from her so she wouldn't notice the worry mixed with relief in his eyes. There was no need for her to know how he felt about all of _this. _

Girl wiped tears from her cheeks and lowered her head not willing to look up at brother. "I'm sorry." _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ "I didn't meant to." She lied back down, but she couldn't close her eyes fearing to relive _that _night again. "Kaoru–" She felt her voice break down. "..Could you stay with me tonight? Please, just this night." Chizuru finished in a whisper still not looking at her brother, too scared to see his ignorant or maybe even angry and hateful face.

While in reality it was nothing like that. Not that she'd know that, though.

Not uttering another word Kaoru took a place beside his twin, eyes closed and his back facing the girl. "Anything to make you shut up and go to sleep." It came out a bit harsher than he intended it to at first, but maybe it was for the best. As long as he would keep this hateful brother's act up, she should be safe.

"..Thank you." Chizuru whispered before closing her eyes as well.

Their sleeping order stayed that way through the whole journey to the Yukimura village, as it somehow prevented the nightmares Chizuru had.

* * *

The longer they were traveling, the less warrior troops they met. The war seemed to be closing to an end at a fast pace, and even if Chizuru was still worried about the fate of the Shinsengumi, or what had left of it, she felt relief that they won't have to fight for long anymore.

Another thing that was becoming more obvious with time was the way Kaoru acted around his sister, and it was driving her crazy. While he didn't look like he hated her anymore after what happened with Koudou, however he tried his best to keep distance. Why was that so, brunette had not the slightest idea. Nevertheless, she promised to solve it as soon as they reached their destination.

Yukimura village, once a beautiful and lively place, was now nothing more than an abandoned ruins as well as the graveyard for those, who used to live here peacefully before _that _night all those years ago. Walking through the feral village Chizuru couldn't help but feel her heart ache; a place she once called home, was no longer here.

Girl stopped in front of what looked like an old well. Behind him used to stand a long, beautiful house. A house she and Kaoru as well as their parents used to live in. Falling down to her knees Chizuru kept her gaze fixed on the poor grass as her vision became blurry. Breathing in a deep breath to calm herself down she put her hands together for a prayer.

_'Mother, father. It's me, Chizuru. It has been a long time since our paths split, hasn't it? But now we have returned, both me and Kaoru. Many things have happened between us, mostly bad ones, but I believe, we can go back to what we were before.. No, maybe not. But we can _move on, _that I'm sure of. I just hope that one day he will find it in himself to forgive me for everything. And that someday, we will once again be able to call this place our **home**. Thank you.'_

Having finished her short prayer she stood up and turned around only to notice Kaoru standing behind her. "Get ready for the night, sun is already setting." And with that, he walked away, not saying a word more.

Brunet decided to keep silent about that he just heard. Chizuru just subconsciously said the whole 'speech' out loud and he heard _all _of it, from beginning to the end. She still thought he haven't forgiven her. Not that he felt guilty about it – of course he didn't – it's just that it didn't feel right. Yet, it was better to forget about it. At least for now, not until–

"Kaoru!" He saw his sister run at him like her life depended on it.

A sigh left his mouth. "What is it?"

"We are going to rebuild the village!"

_**Authors Note  
**_**And this chapter is late. As most of my chapters. Sorry (for the ****umpteenth time). I have a some sort of a writer's block at the moment, so I can't guarantee this chapter wasn't a complete bullshit from top to the bottom, and if it is, I am really sorry about it. It's longer than usual, thought, so enjoy it!(? I hope)**


End file.
